


Longing

by NatRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Just smut, Longing, PWP, Post Civil War, Reuniting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers/pseuds/NatRogers
Summary: Months after the events of Civil War, Steve finds Natasha and she realizes that she can never let him go ever again.





	

If she’s being honest, she’s not all that surprised that he’s found her. She’s always prided herself in being _the_ master of going off the grid, of not being found until she wants to be, but at the same time, she wasn’t exactly hiding. Well, at least not from him. Not when the place she’s chosen to take refuge in is a place they’d found together on a side trip they had taken secretly during their partnership for SHIELD. So when she noticed him following her at the town square on the outskirts of Kaštela, she couldn’t help but succumb to the small bubble of excitement brewing within her as he tried to inconspicuously follow her to her humble abode.

They’d broken the ice with simple greetings, a pair of casual hellos like it had been minutes instead of months since they’d last stood in front of each other when she’d helped him and Bucky escape with the Quinjet in Berlin. As she stood awkwardly in the center of her quaint apartment and he leaned against the locked door, she’d made a snarky comment about how his choice of clothing was a little muted than his usual style, and he teased her about how she’d let her natural curls, now dyed a rich chocolate brown, flow nearly to her waist.

The exchange of pleasantries simply didn’t last. It couldn’t, not with the amount of time they’d spend apart at this point. He was in the middle of making fun of the fact that her apartment was, save for the essentials, quite barren, when the distance between them came too much to bare for her. She stalked up to him, grabbing his face between her hands, and captured his lips with hers as she pushed him into the wooden door. Desire took over, and her hands dropped from his face to the hem of his sweater, tugging it over and off of him as her hands aimed to touch every inch of skin she could find. She reveled in the feeling of having his warm skin and strong muscles beneath her touch once again, before her nails dug into the skin on his biceps and their kiss deepened.

What had started off as sweet and full of longing quickly escalated into fervent need as his lips trailed her jaw, nipping and kissing until they made their way down her neck. He quickly turned them over, slamming her back against the adjacent wall as he dropped down to his knees and his hands made quick work of the button and zipper of her shorts. Her skin prickled, and she wasn’t sure if it was from the light breeze that came through the window she’d left slightly ajar this morning, or the fact that he was so close to where she ached for him, but she sucked in a breath as he pulled her shorts and panties down her long, creamy legs and let it pool at her ankles. That breath quickly turned into a desperate whimper, however, as he licked a broad stripe up the length of her already glistening entrance. Her fingers tangled in his hair, a bit darker now that he’d let it grow out, pulling harder as his mouth made its way up her slit before settling on her clit and sucking. He pushes two fingers into her, his hand working in tandem with his mouth and she nearly curls in on herself, her blood thrumming hotly in her veins as her stomach coils tighter and tighter, bringing her closer to her crest. Her vision starts to turn to white, and that only makes it more devastating when he pulls out and moves to plant a soft kiss on her inner thigh. She nearly _cries_.

He silences her protest with a kiss. It’s sloppy, but makes her walls flutter, emphasizing the agonizing emptiness she’s feeling even more as she tastes herself on his lips. He wraps his arms behind her legs and lifts her up to him, only letting her lips go to let out a groan and then a curse as she wraps her legs tightly around him to let him feel her wet heat against the bare skin of his abdomen. He walks them toward the bed on the far wall, setting her down on the mattress. She tries to crawl toward the pillows, but a hand on her arm stops her and she turns back to see the small yet devious little look on his face and she knows immediately what he wants. She kneels on the edge of the mattress, her back to him, and as she pulls her tank top over her head, she feels her thighs get even slicker as she hears the telltale sound of his buckle unclasping, ridding him of the last remaining barrier between them.

She lets out a strangled cry, biting down on her bottom lip in ecstasy as he plants his hands on her waist before slowly pushing into her from behind. She’s not sure if it’s because it’s been far too long since the last time they’ve been together, or because this angle makes him feel so much bigger, but she doesn’t (and really can’t) dwell on it for too long as he bottoms out, stretching and filling her in a way that only he can, and successfully derailing her train of thought and knocking the breath right out of her lungs. Her eyelids drop down to mere slits, open just wide enough to see the remnants of the late afternoon sun slipping through the tiny space between the sheer curtains on the window behind her bed, and she groans at a particularly delicious thrust that has her knees buckling beneath her, and she’s never been more thankful for the grip he has on her waist that’s keeping her in place as he starts a dizzying rhythm that has her reaching behind him to clasp her hands behind his neck to keep her upright.

His lips pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses as she laboriously tries to hold on to him. He reaches a hand to her chin, moving her head to the side so their lips can collide. He plunges into her deeper, more urgently, and he swallows the moans he’s eliciting from her as the grip she has on his neck tightens and their tongues continue to fight for dominance. “Steve,” she cries out, pulling her mouth away from his when he moves a hand to circle her nipple. It’s almost too much, her longing for him, the rhythm he’s set, and the hand he has lingering over the curls above her folds that she’s suddenly very, _very_ aware of. She’s soaked, her arousal making her inner thighs glisten, and the need to be pushed over the edge is so pressing, burning in her veins, that she can only sound one word. “ _Please_.”

She feels him pull out, feels tears actually start to sting her eyes at the sudden emptiness. But before her tears can fall, he’s turning her around, moving them to the center of the bed and laying her flat on her back and pushing right back into her, settling on a rhythm that has her head spinning. She pushes her head back into the mattress in pleasure, eyes shut and lips parted when she hears him.

“Natasha,” she hears him say, and her heart flutters at hearing him say her name after so long. She feels his hand come up and his thumb run over her lower lip. “Open your eyes, love.” She shakes her head no, her eyes shut tight, and she isn’t the least bit surprised by the wanton cry that escapes her lips as he slows the push and pull of his hips once again. He plants a wet kiss by her jaw, and then under her ear, a spot he knows she goes weak at. “Please, love?” He asks, almost begs. “Let me see you.”

He slams into her, so deep and deliciously, that it has her gasping once again. It’s a small taste of what’s to come, of what her body’s been desperately craving for, but she doesn’t relent. “No,” she breathes out, voice small as he shifts back to a slower pace and her rise to her peak begins to wane once again. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, whispering praises into her skin, but she doesn’t waiver. “I’ll come apart for you,” she explains with another shake of her head. “Don’t want this to end.” She whispers her words, and even then, they sound crazy to her when not less than a minute ago all she wanted – _needed_ – to do was go over the edge with him. It dawned on her then that she wasn’t just talking about right now. It wasn’t the moment she wanted to keep, it was _him_. She couldn’t be apart from him anymore; she simply didn’t want to be. And if what she wanted was impossible, then she needed this moment to last.

“Oh, Nat,” he coos, pressing another kiss to her lips. “It doesn’t have to.”

Her eyes flutter open at his words, and as soon as they do, she finds herself drowning in the deep blue of his oceanic irises. “I love you,” he murmurs, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Love you too,” she whispers back, hands clutching his face. Her words dissolve into pleasured cries as he hooks a hand under the bend of her knee, pushing it toward her chest, and picking up the pace. “Oh, god,” she whimpers, green eyes never leaving blue as he reaches a hand to where they’re joined to circle her bundle of nerves. “Yes, baby. Yes yes _yes_!”

“Nat,” he cries out, watching her as her walls flutter around him and she reaches her peak. He rolls his hips once, twice, and then he’s right there too, falling apart inside her before collapsing on top of her.

Moments pass and they stay that way, him still inside of her, their chests heaving, and faces so close together that they can feel each other’s breath. She cranes her neck up to peck his lips and run a hand through his hair. “That’s the last time you’re getting on a Quinjet without me,” she says playfully, though deep down, she means it.

The corners of his lips tug up into a smile she’s missed oh so dearly. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... re-watching all 3 Cap movies has reignited my muse. Yaaaay!


End file.
